1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a piezoelectric/electrostrictive film type element and a method for producing a piezoelectric/electrostrictive film type element.
2. Description of Related Art
Patent Document 1 discloses a piezoelectric/electrostrictive ceramic composition containing lead zirconate titanate and a composite perovskite compound. The A site constituent element of the composite perovskite compound is bismuth. The piezoelectric/electrostrictive ceramic composition in Patent Document 1 decreases the firing temperature.
Patent Documents 2 and 3 disclose sintering aids. Patent Document 2 shows lead oxide, bismuth carbonate and the like as examples of the sintering aid. Patent Document 3 shows bismuth oxide as an example of the sintering aid. According to Patent Document 2, the amount of lead, bismuth and the like at the grain boundary is greater than the amount of lead, bismuth and the like inside the grain. According to Patent Document 3, bismuth oxide is solid-dissolved inside the grain. The sintering aids in Patent Documents 2 and 3 decrease the firing temperature.